The present invention pertains to consoles for vehicles and particularly to a console which is mounted to the seat of a vehicle.
There exists a variety of storage locations in vehicles which have been popular over the years. One location, naturally is a glove box in the instrument panel area of a vehicle, Other locations have included armrests with storage compartments and side pockets of doors. Some vehicles include floor consoles located between the seats of a vehicle which also includes storage areas for miscellaneous items. Some suggestions for storage containers which attach to vehicle seats have aiso, been but have not found widespread commercialization for use modern vehicle designs. The downsizing of vehicles has also made it increasingly difficult to provide significant storage areas for larger miscellaneous personal items such as purses, satchels, briefcases, umbrellas, and other items which typically are tossed in the rear seat area their subsequent retrival somewhat difficult.